Vegeta IV
'''Vegeta is the prince of the Saiyans. He is the son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, and the father of Trunks and Bra. Appearance Personality Relationships Raditz Nappa Son Goku King Vegeta Freeza Bulma Future Trunks Trunks Tarble Beerus Whis Cabba Abilities and Power Techniques Transformations Great Monkeyfication Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan History Past Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Vegeta was on an extraterrestrial planet with Raditz when Freeza called for the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta. Raditz wondered if the two should return, but Vegeta said to ignore it as if they did not hear it.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Manga Chapter - Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Namek Arc Freeza Arc Artificial Humans Arc Cell Arc Majin Boo Arc Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Ten months after the encounter with the Destruction God, Beerus, Vegeta, alongside Goku, was training with Whis on Beerus's Planet. Vegeta got angry with Goku for hitting him, so he challenged Whis by himself. Vegeta was easily taken out with a chop to the neck. After another try of redemption, Vegeta challenged Whis with Goku, but their attempt was stopped by Whis due to them lacking speed to keep up. Whis gave Vegeta and Goku a lesson on their weaknesses and told them to not think and let their own body parts move on their own. He told Vegeta that his weakness is getting frustrated in battle and he needs to become tranquil like Goku. Beerus awoke due to their training and walked towards them and accidentally fired a ki blast that could blow Vegeta and Goku into pieces. After hearing that Whis could perform a Do-Over, Vegeta asked Whis what he was, but doesn't get a clear answer. Vegeta, Goku, and Whis continued their training. Their training is however continuously getting interrupted by Beerus asked for a top on pizza which is cheese. The Oracle Fish arrived to tell Whis he received a message from Bulma. Whis telepathically called her and to their unnotice, Freeza had been revived. Vegeta teleported to Earth with Goku using Instantaneous Movement. Vegeta was disgusted by Freeza's appearance, but remains silent. Vegeta stayed back while Goku battled Freeza. He was surprised by Freeza when he transforms into his Final Form while Goku remained in his base. Vegeta stood on the side while they both fought. After a while, Vegeta got annoyed that Goku has not switched for fighting Freeza. He reached their location in the sky and attacked Goku, but Freeza told Vegeta that he wanted to kill Goku instead. After Goku was shot by Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser, Golden Freeza took advantage of this situation and tortured Goku. While Freeza wanted to make a different approach of killing Goku, he asked Vegeta to kill him. Vegeta turned down Freeza's offer for taking the supreme commander role in his Freeza Army. Vegeta had decided to kill Freeza for destroying his home planet. Vegeta then told Kuririn to give Goku a Senzu. Kuririn was fired at by Freeza, but Vegeta evaded his blast, killing Sorbet. After Goku had been healed, Vegeta told Goku he is taking his turn against Freeza. Vegeta then immediately takes on his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form combating Freeza. Vegeta managed to revert Freeza back to his Final Form (because of his weakness of his power draining). With Freeza on his fours and a Big Bang Attack ready to sent him back to Hell, Freeza fires Repeating Death Beams into Earth killing everyone on Earth except Whis, Beerus, Goku, Piccolo, Jaco, Bulma, Gohan, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, and Kame-Sennin. However, thanks to Whis's Do-over ability, the Earth was restored and his death was undone. Goku then interfered the battle and used a Kamehameha to completely obliterate Freeza before he destroyed the Earth again. After Goku kills Freeza, Vegeta was angry at Goku for taking his spot light. Goku suggested that they should work together next time but Vegeta declined and Goku agreed. Dragon Ball Super Battle of Gods Arc Anime Sometime after the defeat of Majin Boo, Vegeta takes the unusual step to take time off from his training and go on a family vacation with Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta is riding on top of Bulma's aircraft while heading to the resort. Vegeta was disinterested while shopping with Bulma and Trunks. While Trunks was trying on clothes, Vegeta was asked by Bulma why he was different after the fight with Majin Boo. He told her that he only went because he was keeping a promise he made to Trunks previously. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma continued doing activities afterward. While Trunks was carrying multiple gifts, Bulma got furious with Vegeta for not helping, but Vegeta responded that he was hungry. The three then went out and ate at a restaurant. When the chefs brought out an octopus, Vegeta pulled one of its tentacles and got sprayed with ink - getting him angry, so they left immediately. At night time, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks go to a festival, but Vegeta was separated. Vegeta wanted to leave because he knew Goku was training even though he defeated Majin Boo, so he wanted to train too. Suddenly, Vegeta got called out by the singer on stage, wanting him to go on stage to dance. Vegeta got furious by the cheers and the shoving and blasted off from the resort. Vegeta went back to Capsule Corporation to train and surpass Goku. Vegeta continued his training while the rest of the gang attended, also with the exception of Goku, Bulma's birthday party. While finishing his 150 times gravity, Vegeta was interrupted by Capsule Corporation's secretary that Bulma called she wanted to tell Vegeta to go to her party. Vegeta, however, was disinterested and continued training, but he later decided to go. When Kaio alerted him about Beerus going to Earth, Vegeta was unconcerned until he learned that Goku fought Beerus and lost by two shots. When Beerus arrived, he was playing around with Vegeta which got him angry. However, Vegeta did not recognize who Beerus was until he paralyzed by him, being reminded of being paralyzed by Beerus a long time ago. Vegeta then casted his pride aside to ensure Beerus stayed in a good mood until Boo made Beerus mad by not sharing his pudding with him and Whis. Vegeta tried to stay back from fighting Beerus knowing what he can do. Vegeta got yelled at by Bulma and was told to get Beerus out of the party. Without luck trying to calm Beerus down, Vegeta watches the battles between Majin Boo, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, No. 18, and Gotenks. Being the only warrior left, Vegeta engaged Beerus in his Super Saiyan form but got paralyzed and thrown into the ground. Vegeta's heads got smashed by Beerus's foot and got compared to his father, being called a weakling. Vegeta was on the verge of facing death until Bulma walked up to Beerus and slapped him for messing up her party. Knowing of what Beerus might do, Vegeta started getting furious and entered a rage state after Bulma gets slapped. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Beerus. Vegeta striked at Beerus multiple times and starts to fight Beerus throughout the ocean. After Vegeta blasted a Galick Cannon at Beerus, Beerus stated that he has used a tenth of his power in a long while. With this said, Vegeta got flicked back towards the deck of the ship. Beerus decided that he would give the Earthlings another chance to save Earth in a game of rock-paper-scissors. Oolong was Beerus's contestant in the match, and he lost to the god. Vegeta and he rest of the Dragon Team were defenseless from the destruction of Earth until Goku arrived and asked for more time to summon Shenlong and learn more about Super Saiyan God. After summoning Shenlong and learning that six pure-hearted Saiyans are needed for the ritual to create a Super Saiyan God, Piccolo claimed that Vegeta was not righteous, but Kame-Sennin and Chichi defended him and declared him as pure-hearted. After the completion of the transformation, Vegeta watched the battle between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus on the ship while most the crew went in Bulma's aircraft. When Piccolo and Whis were bickering at each other, Vegeta fired a ki blast at the two out of annoyance. As Goku was falling toward Earth after a collision with Beerus, Vegeta caught Goku before he could hit the ground. Beerus did not destroy Earth, falling asleep doing so. Whis took Beerus home afterward. Later that day, Goku told Vegeta that he could reach Super Saiyan God next time they needed it. Vegeta told him that he will surpass Goku and Super Saiyan God. Vegeta then got mocked by Goku for saying "My Bulmaaa" when she got hit by Beerus, who was watching from a distance. Manga Satan offered his 100 million zeni from saving the world to Vegeta while he was eating lunch, however Vegeta declined his offer because he already had enough.Dragon Ball Super Volume 1 At Bulma's birthday party of a cruise liner, the God of Destruction Beerus appeared and got angry because Boo did not share any pudding, After defeating Boo and Gohan, Piccolo decided to use the Makankosappo, but Vegeta prevented him because it would have no effect. While remembering what Beerus did to his father, He informed them Beerus was the most powerful god. Bulma suddenly slapped Beerus but Beerus retaliated. Vegeta got angry and so he transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and attacked the god. After getting several hits on Beerus, he was unharmed and he decided to destroy the Earth because the Super Saiyan God was not present. However, Goku appeared in front of Vegeta and asked for him to wait.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Goku used the Dragon Balls to summon Shenlong and learn about the Super Saiyan God. Shenlong explained six pure-hearted Saiyans were required to work together to bring forth the Super Saiyan God. However, five Saiyans were present, but Videl revealed she was pregnant. So, the six gathered together by grabbing their hands and transferred their energy to Goku, and he became the Super Saiyan God. Goku then battled against the God of Destruction, even their battle transpiring in the Earth's stratosphere. After their destructive battle, Beerus spared the Earth and went home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Afterwards, Vegeta was practicing a dance while watching aerobic videos, but he was disappointed that he was not able to show it off. Resurrection 'F' Arc God of Destruction Champa Arc Anime Manga "Future" Trunks Arc Anime Manga At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta was sparring with Goku. After the food was done, Whis told Vegeta and Goku to have a break. While eating ramen, Whis complimented their mastery of being able to control their ki. While discussing the All King, Beerus asked Vegeta the flavor of the ramen and it was butter miso. Vegeta asked if the All King was strong so Beerus said he was not a fighter and Whis stated that was able to destroy existence in an instant, shocking Vegeta and Goku. He continued saying the All King once destroyed six of the 18 universes because he was slightly agitated. Vegeta then realized Goku acted like an idiot at the tournament. After this, Beerus asked about a red liquid and Vegeta said it was chili oil.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 14 Vegeta was playing a video game with Goku, Big Trunks, Young Trunks, Beerus, and the Pilaf Gang and he came in last place. After the game, Vegeta asked Trunks if activities like it amused him, but Trunks responded saying it was because it has been a while since he could sit around without a care in the world. Vegeta and Goku told Trunks not to worry about Black when they defeat him, his world would return to peace. Vegeta then told Trunks to go to the Gravity Room early the next morning. The next morning, Vegeta was training Trunks in the Gravity Room.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 Epilogue Ten years later, Vegeta appeared with Bulma in the woods while Goku and Goten were training. Bulma complained she has not seen Goku in five years and when Goku commented Bulma looked old and Bulma got furious, Vegeta stated that since Saiyans are warriors, they do not age as fast. He then asked Goku if he was entering the tournament and questioned why. Goku confirmed and noted that someone was strong was entering, but Vegeta could not sense any one powerful. After Trunks appeared and Pan, Gohan's daughter, finished traveling the Earth, Vegeta stated he would enter the tournament and forced Trunks to participate also or he will cut his allowance.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 518 At the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament grounds, Vegeta went along with Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Pan to visit Satan in his room, having qualified in the tournament. When picking their spots in the tournament, Vegeta was curious who the the reincarnation of Oob was. Goku asked Boo to use his magic to change the reincarnation of Boo to Goku's open bracket and it was Oob, shocking Vegeta. Goku explained when he defeated the evil Boo, he requested for him to return as a good guy so he could fight him, even speculating Enma granting his request. After picking their placements in the tournament, Vegeta was approached by his opponent Knock, who was being disrespectful to Vegeta so he knocked punched Knock, forcing Knock to be disqualified. The first match of the tournament was Pan versus Mo Kekko. After Pan's victory against her opponent, Goku's match against Oob happened. After their short-lived match, Goku decided to become Oob's master and live in his village to train him. As Goku and Oob were leaving to his village, Vegeta commented he knew Goku had a secret plan besides training Oob.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 519 Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Vegeta, Nappa, Saibaimen vs. Kuririn *Vegeta vs. Son Goku, Kuririn, Son Gohan, and Yajirobe *Vegeta vs. Kewi *Vegeta vs. Dodoria *Vegeta vs. Zarbon *Vegeta vs. Zarbon *Vegeta vs. Recoom *Vegeta vs. Jheese *Vegeta, Kuririn, and Gohan vs. Freeza *Vegeta vs. No. 19 *Vegeta vs. No. 18 *Vegeta vs. Cell *Vegeta vs. Cell *Vegeta vs. Puipui *Vegeta vs. Goku *Vegeta vs. Majin Boo (Innocent) *Vegeta vs. Majin Boo (Pure) *Vegeta vs. Majin Boo (Pure) *Vegeta, Majin Boo (Good), No. 18, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Gohan, and Gotenks vs. Beerus *Vegeta vs. Beerus *Vegeta vs. Freeza *Vegeta vs. Frost *Vegeta vs. Autto Magetta *Vegeta vs. Cabba *Vegeta vs. Hit *Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks vs. Goku Black and Zamasu *Vegeta and Goku vs. Black and Zamasu *Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks vs, Zamasu *Vegeta vs. Knock Trivia *Toriyama said Vegeta is most likely to die early because he seems he has a high blood pressure.Daizenshu 4: World Guide, "Everybody dies eventually, but Vegeta seems like he has high blood pressure, so he’ll probably go suddenly.” *Vegeta's hobby is training. *Vegeta will eat anything. *Vegeta's favorite vehicle is the attack ball. *When there are no battles or on days off, Vegeta trains.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters